


the trials and tribulations of marrying a furry

by uhnonnymouse



Series: Nonny's MCYT Rarepair Emporium [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Domestic, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Smut, Scratching, Smut, Switch Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Switch Floris | Fundy, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhnonnymouse/pseuds/uhnonnymouse
Summary: Fundy’s claws are a hazard; Dream has a solution.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: Nonny's MCYT Rarepair Emporium [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103702
Comments: 13
Kudos: 275





	the trials and tribulations of marrying a furry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aLoofsire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLoofsire/gifts).



> [[FULL REQUEST](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/381841623)]
> 
> apparently the fundywastaken shippers were tired of angst, so come take my offering

It’s been a long time since Dream’s woken up in discomfort.

For a terrifying moment, he was brought back to his younger years; the time he spent living on the road, skirting from town to town, the entire world at his heels. When he was lucky if he found a dry place to sleep, lucky to get any sleep at all. When he never had enough clean bandages to wrap his wounds, waking each day to congealed blood and aching muscles.

But the moment passes; he is in his house, in his bed, and, most importantly, in the arms of his husband.

He is also in pain.

His entire back was on fire, raw skin catching on the fabric of the sheets every time he shifted. They stick to his back as Dream sits up, peeling away slowly, flakes of dried blood loosening.

“Babe?” Fundy grumbles, eyes narrowed blearily at him, whining as Dream slowly slips out from under him.

Dream pet his fingers through Fundy’s hair, smiling when he flickered his ears forward so Dream could scratch behind them. “Go back to sleep,” he whispers, standing up reluctantly, heading to the bathroom to assess the damage.

It wasn’t as bad at Dream was expecting. The scratches ran long, red, and angry from his shoulder blades all the way down to his lower back, but most of them only broke the first layer of skin. There were a few, maybe three, spots where the claw marks dug deep; beginning to bleed again after peeling away from the sheets. Dream sighs, pulling the basket of antibiotics and bandages out from under the sink.

Usually stuff like this was handled the night of, as he and Fundy both winded down, going through the list for aftercare. The agreement was simple - whoever topped that night was in charge of the aftercare. A system that was quickly failing, seeing as how often Fundy would pass out as soon as they were finished. And it certainly didn’t help that Dream didn’t have much energy afterwards either, especially with how intense Fundy could get.

Dream heard shuffling in the other room, then a yawn. Fundy stuck his head into the bathroom, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Aw, babe,” Fundy murmured, seeing the state of Dream’s back. He came up behind to nuzzle his face into the back of Dream’s neck. “‘M’sorry.”

“I’ll be fine,” Dream reassured, leaning back into the touch.

“You’re not hurt?”

“Nah, s’all right. Just sucks waking up like that. Gonna have to change the sheets.”

“Were gonna have to anyways.” Fundy purrs, sending ripplings through Dream’s skin.

Dream giggles, and they stand there together, just enjoying each others presence, sleep still heavy in the air.

“I’ll make it up to you.” Fundy decides, pulling away from Dream to reach around him for the basket. “Let’s fix you up, and then you can rest as I make breakfast.”

Dream wrinkles his nose, “your cooking is terrible.”

Dream jumps nearly a foot in the air as Fundy presses his forefinger into one of the shallower marks on his waste.

“My cooking is wonderful,” he huffed, “now, sit still.”

-

“Oh, no you don’t.” Dream says gruffly, pulling away completely to pry Fundy’s hands off his shoulders.

Fundy whines, arching his back, showing off the bruises pressed into his collarbone. “Why’d you stop?”

“I’m not going to fuck you if you’re just gonna tear up my back again.” Dream said, emphasising his threat as he massages the inside of Fundy’s thigh, dangerously close but never touching.

“No, no--” Fundy pawed at his arms, trying to pull Dream closer. “I promise, I promise--”

“You’ll be nice?” Dream asked, not being able to help the grin that broke across his face.

Fundy nodded desperately.

“Use your words, baby. Promise me you’ll be good.”

“I’ll be good!” Fundy yelled, frustrated, holding himself back from whacking Dream upside the head. “For the love of Prime, if you don’t get your dick back in me--”

Dream presses back in, cutting Fundy off with a moan.

-

Well, he kept his promise.

Dream’s back had no new scratches.

The cushions, though, weren’t so lucky.

“We might as well just buy a new couch.” Dream complained as he picked feathers off the floor, slowly filling up a garbage tin.

Fundy stood in the doorway, tail between his legs, barred from helping after trying (and succeeding) to initiate a pillow fight.

Fundy plucked a feathers from his tail. “I’m sure Eret has a spare laying around in that big castle of his.”

“Shut up.”

-

“Babe, please, I want to touch you.”

From his place in Fundy’s lap, Dream couldn’t see where Fundy’s hands were restrained behind his back. But he could imagine the way Fundy was pulling against them, trying to wriggle out of the ropes to sink his nails into Dream’s waist.

“Shut up.” Dream dropped his hips down, searching for that spot that’ll make him scream. It’s a lot harder to hit without Fundy’s help. “You’re in trouble.”

Fundy threw his head back, whining loudly. He wasn’t sure how long he could handle this.

“Please, please. Let me touch. I’ll be good, I promise.”

Dream groaned loudly. Found it. “You had your fucking chance.”

Dream rocked his hips, using Fundy’s shoulders for leverage as he hits his prostate over and over again. His hands run up Fundy’s neck, applying just the slightest pressure, testing the waters.

“You better stop whining,” Dream growled, sliding all the way down, resting on Fundy’s thighs. “Else you’re not gonna get to come in me tonight.”

Any noise Fundy would’ve made was cut off as Dream pressed harder at his throat. Fundy arched up into the touch, a groan stuttering past his lips.

“You like that?” Dream asked cruelly, but it was a genuine question; he was poised to pull away at the first sign of discomfort. 

“Mm-hmm.” Fundy hummed, rocking his hips up. Dream pressed at his throat again in warning, before sliding his hands off, letting Fundy breath.

“I’d like it more,” Fundy panted, “if I could touch you.”

Dream’s laugh was unkind. He prepared himself for a long, long night. 

**Author's Note:**

> i like to leave little messages to Dream Team members when i write smut about them bc they're creepy egomaniacs who purposely seek out porn about themselves, but i actually doubt Dream will read this one cause he bottoms in it
> 
> Want to make a request? Stop by my [Rarepair Emporium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681104).


End file.
